Marry MeMarry Me Not
by An Artists Account
Summary: The five times I asked Rose to marry me and the one time I was actually in control of the situation. I think...was I in control? It's all so hard to tell.


**The Five Times I Asked Rose To Marry Me and The One Time I was Actually In Control of the Situation**

"Rose? Will you marry me?"

Rose blinked her huge blue eyes once and brushed her curtain of bright red curls out of her face.

"Of course I will."

Scorpius broke into a smile, "Really?"

She beamed at him, nodding ecstatically, then shuffled forward on her bum.

"Yes," She lisped, then, with one of her chubby toddler hands, covered in a mixture of glue and some un-named sticky substance, clasped his own, leaning down to bump her lips against his cheek.

He went pink but didn't care. Magical day-school was definitely the best idea his mummy had had.

Overhead, the lights exploded, showering the twenty or so magical infants with shards of glass only to be whipped back into place by a Health and Safety charm.

Rose giggled.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

"Rose! My dearest love, my only, my all. Will you make me the happiest man alive and consent to be my wife?" I said, from bended knee in the middle of the Great Hall at breakfast one morning.

"Is that really the best you could've come up with?" She asked her cousin Roxanne who smirked slightly, picking up another piece of toast and unceremoniously stuffing it onto her mouth.

"I-din-wan-fing-vil-becees-yor-exes-urt."

She swallowed and tried again.

"I didn't want anything_ too evil_ because your hexes hurt! Plus I thought this dare would humiliate Scorp more than anything else."

"Thanks for your consideration," I muttered, still on bended knee, staring up at Rose, who had her hands on her hips. Never a good sign. "And-er, could we make this quick please, my knees are going to sleep."

Her face broke into a smile. Trust Rose to have a good laugh at my expense.

She swept a deep curtsy and fluttered a hand to her chest, tittering slightly. "Why Mr. Malfoy, I really had no idea you felt such passion for me, but as you seem to be so in awe of me, by the way, you're kneeling in your breakfast, I really must accept. Thank you."

She sat down gracefully, swivelled in her seat and reached for the last piece of bacon.

I clambered ungracefully to my feet, wincing at the cracks from my knees. Why couldn't we have carpet in the Great Hall? Why Stone?

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

"ARGH! ROSE! PLEASE!" I screamed as I plummeted towards the unforgiving ground a hundred feet below. "TELL YOU'LL MARRY ME BEFORE I DIE!"

I heard her musical laugh and saw a flash of red hair as I fell past her broom stick, my own broom heading off on a solo flight to somewhere in the vicinity of New York.

"Sure thing!" She yelled, then I felt myself slowing down, touching down on the ground, if not gracefully, least without splattering. I stared up her and she saluted me with her beater's bat...

Which reminded me...Where was _my_ beater's bat. I'd definitely had it when I'd fallen off my broom but it was no longer in my hand. I looked up. Something dark, and oblong was heading straight for me at colossal speed.

I muttered a faint 'OW' as it hit me squarely between the eyes. And then passed out.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

"Rosy-Posy," I slurred, performing an exuberant bow then overbalancing so that I fell face down onto her shoes. "My beautiful Rosie. You look delightful!"

"I'm not a piece of cake Scorp."

"You should be. You look good enough to eat!"

"You're staring at my feet."

"And delightful they are too." I said, but rolled onto my back anyway. "Wow! I don't think I've ever seen you from this angle before."

She stepped smartly backwards. "Quit staring up my skirt Scorp, drunk or not, I won't feel bad about putting you in the Hospital Wing."

"Some best friend you are." I muttered petulantly, like a toddler who had his favourite toy taken away from him for hitting his sister with it.

"You're an idiot." She crouched down by my head. I tried to get her into focus.

"That's why you love me!"

"Too right." And I was either more sloshed than I thought or I detected a little bit of sarcasm.

"In fact! I have a cunning plan." I announced grandly, getting to my feet, though ruining the effect by swaying a bit. She caught my elbow, steadying me.

"Fantastic."

"Are you mocking me?" I asked suspiciously. She made her eyes go all round and innocent.

"Who me? Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Intuition." I said, striking a dramatic pose, and almost falling over a low coffee table onto a black cat who hissed at me nastily.

"So, the cunning plan?"

"Ah yes, the cunning clap...I mean clan..."

"Plan?" She added helpfully.

"That's the niffler. I want you to marry me."

She smirked: "Ask me again when your sober."

I pouted, then fell over. She yanked men back to my feet before I could hit the ground however, and I beamed at her: "I am sober. And I mean it. Wose Reasley! I mean, Rose Weasley. Will you marry me?"

"Will it get you to your dormitory if I say yes." I tried to think about that.

"Is that a trick question?"

She rolled her eyes: "No. And yes. I'll marry you."

"WIZZO! CALLOO CALLLOO CALLEY!" I attempted to leap onto the sofa and perform a victory dance but over shot it, falling over the back of the couch and landing on my face. Again.

But I was happy. I was getting married.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

"I love you. Will you give me your hand and heart and make my life complete?" I asked, from bended knee.

Rose's face showed nothing but shock, which then faded into a beaming smile: "Of course I will, Sir Luckless!"

I pulled her into my arms, breathing in her smell. "You've made me the happiest man alive."

And with that we joined hands and turned outward, bowing low to tumultuous applause as the curtain fell.

The second it was down, I turned to her, hands on hips. "How the heck did you manage to persuade me to be in this stupid play again?"

"Just my natural charm." She laughed, smoothing down her long white dress, part of her costume as Amata from the play we had just performed, The Fountain of Fair Fortune, for our fellow seventh years.

Smiling in spite of myself, I wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her lightly on the cheek, and leading her towards the changing rooms. Maybe I was a soppy fool, but for Rose, I'd do way more than be her Sir Luckless.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

"Rose, there's something I need to ask you." The wind was whipping our hair as we strolled along the cliff tops, hand in hand.

"Actually, Scorp. I was wondering whether I could ask you something."

Hating myself for chickening out, I nodded and gestured for her to continue.

She went slight red and dug her hands into her back pockets, something she always did when she was uncomfortable. "I know this is the wrong way round, but my mother asked my dad so I thought maybe that...It doesn't matter..." She cleared her throat and continued. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Will you marry me?"

My mouth dropped open. "I was going to ask you!" I said, yanking out a tiny box, in which was the simple engagement ring I had spent hours choosing, and showing it to her.

Her mouth fell open too, "Oh Scorpius!" And then she was in my arms.

"Is that a yes?" I asked, just to make sure.

"YES YES YES!"

"Great!"

And after that, there was really no need for any more words.

**Hope you enjoyed this, just something I came up with on the spur of the moment. Please forgive all spelling and grammar and don't forget to review! **


End file.
